Saviour
by breathe.live.write
Summary: He will do anything in his power to save her, just as she saved him.


**A/N: Note that as this song was originally Korean, the translation (which I copied from kpopsubs1's video- I could not find an accurate written version) will not rhyme. I rephrased some things so they sound less awkward, but the meaning is still the same. Go have a listen to the song while you read this :) You may want to check out the subbed music video- the video is full of meaning as well.**** Lyrics that are bolded are the sung parts. I did this because to me, two people are singing to each other, and the bolding differentiates between the two people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Epik High's One, or Gallagher Girls.**

**Warning: Minor cussing.**

* * *

><p><em>Time is tickin', t-time is tickin' tickin'<em>

_Time is tickin', t-time is tickin' away_

His heart stopped momentarily.

Where the hell was Cammie?

He ran through debris of the building, ignoring the broken bodies around, the screams of those alive, the voices shouting into his comms. He was intent on only a single purpose- finding Cammie.

They had to leave. Now.

_You, tears flowing down your cheeks, flowing without a reason_

_No one knows that inside your heart there's a storm of glass fragments_

She wondered when she had become this way.

She was Cammie Morgan, for god's sake. She was supposed to be strong. She _was_ strong. She had to be.

Yet she had lost it.

But it was inevitable, when your whole life consisted of lies, of covers, of secrets. Her mind was swirling. She had no idea where to turn.

Cammie stumbled on the floor. She couldn't see well through her torrent of tears. Her mind was a complete mess. She was a spy. She was supposed to be composed and together, but she was so broken. Where was that blasted bomb? She was going to diffuse it, no matter what.

Even if it meant taking away her life in the process.

_Your wounds became sicknesses, all the doors became walls_

_Your image in the mirror became an enemy_

_It hurts, right?_

She couldn't believe she had just killed that many people.

She was a monster.

_You're trapped without anyone knowing, you__r breathing is tightening_

_You're forced to choose an end (it's terrible, right?)_

_Your breath will stop before your heart_

She had been so good.

Nobody had suspected how broken, how tormented she was, despite watching her 24/7, despite restricting her, despite restraining her.

She knew they cared. She knew they were trying to keep her safe.

But they drove her crazy. She was a spy! She was brave enough, good enough to go after the Circle. They never gave her the chance to do it. They never gave her a chance to save her father.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, heaving.

She didn't really have a choice. Could they blame her for escaping, for going wild?

She would rather it end like this, with her fighting the organization that had taken so much of what was rightfully hers.

_**Wounds**__ (when you cry), __**scars **__(though you try)_

_**Tears **__(say goodbye) __**flowing**__ (time is tickin')_

_**Wandering**__ (when you cry) __**through **__(though you try) __**death**_

_I will save you_

Zach tried to suppress his rising panic. The bomb would go off any minute now. He wouldn't lose her. He couldn't.

He wished Cammie had told him, wished he had known. Cammie had changed. He wanted his Cammie back. Not this reckless person who had lost her mind.

It had taken him so long to find her after she had escaped. If he could track her down all the way here, he could find her in this building.

He would save her.

_**You are the one**_

_**When I'm wandering in the darkness**_

_When you're captured in the darkness my breath is with you_

_**You're my savio**__**ur**_

Cammie took a deep breath and tried to gather her surroundings. Presumably, the bomb would be in the heart of the building. She was near, she could feel it.

Clearing her mind, she inhaled deeply. She could save everyone now. Everyone who didn't matter was dead. She could save the other innocents. She could make up for her past mistakes. She would be remembered as a hero, and they would forget about everything she had done wrong. She would be a saviour.

She just wished someone would save _her_.

_**You, who gave me your hand**_

_When the doors are closed for you in this world I'll offer you my hand_

_**You are the one, you're my**__** saviour**_

_**You are the one, you're my**__** saviour**_

_**You are the one, you're my**__** saviour**_

_My savio__ur_

Why did Cammie have to be so _selfless_?

He needed her to be alive. Or else his life would lose purpose, meaning.

Didn't she realise he needed her?

She had saved him, that year, back when they could flirt and argue without a care. Before she knew about the Circle of Cavan, before she knew about his mother. Unknowingly, she had dragged him out of the hole his family had dug. She made him see the light in the endless, dark tunnel that was his life.

She had saved him.

And he was going to repay that debt.

_Time is__ ticking__', t…_

She found it.

The bomb.

She found it.

_Your hand set the world on fire_

_You covered everyone's eyes_

She had broken her mother's heart. Her sisters' hearts.

That day when she left for the second time, with only a note which told them not to look for her, that she would never be found- pieces of them died.

Something in him had been crushed, too. Again, she left, alone.

Without him.

It was as if she didn't trust him to come with her, as if she didn't want to be with him.

And knowing they had let her get away, again, that deflated all of them.

More importantly, it crushed them, that even though she knew how much they would worry, how upset they would be, she had _wanted_ to go away again.

_The suffering reflected in your eyes like stars was your city_

_Are you still dreaming? Holding your breath?_

_Measuring the depth of your pouring tears?_

_Is hope a sinking paper boat?_

_It's sad, right?_

Stop crying, she commanded herself.

This was her last hope. Other than this, she had none. All she wanted was to diffuse this bomb, somehow. That was it. It was okay that she would probably die, that she would never get to see anyone else again, that she would never get married, she would never have kids, never see grandkids…

She started crying again.

_Do you wake up at night covered in sweat?_

_Are you thinking it's the end?_

_It's okay 'cause I understand._

Trembling, she fiddled with the wires. Where should each one go? One wrong move…

Taking in a breath, she blinked away her tears and glared at the wires, more intensely than she had ever had before. She could do this. She would do this.

This was what all her training had been for- for becoming a top notch spy, for saving people's lives. She couldn't fail her teachers, her parents, her sisters.

She couldn't fail herself.

_I will erase the scars of that broken body_

Lips quivering, she carefully moved the wires.

Slowly, now…

_And even the hidden tears of that shattered spirit_

He found her.

The bomb stopped ticking and something that looked like the ghost of a smile flickered on her features. His heart tightened.

Then she looked up, and their eyes met. Something unidentifiable flashed through her eyes. Zach prayed that it wasn't disappointment, or sadness. But he wondered if that was too much to hope for.

She collapsed.

_I'll hold your hand tight and believe in you_

He sprinted forward, panicking, then feeling for her pulse and trying to shake her awake.

"Cammie?" his whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

She was breathing. But somehow, Zach could also tell she was dying.

Maybe she had already been long dead.

And then her breath stopped. His heart almost stopped, too.

"Zach? Zach!" Liz's voice screamed into his comms, which he had forgotten was there. Liz sounded hysterical.

"The bomb's diffused!" he yelled. "Cammie- Cammie- she's not breathing. I don't know why, I don't know what's wrong! We need help- now!"

There was no need for code names, not when the situation was this dire. It didn't really matter anymore- Cammie's killing spree had made sure that the Circle of Cavan would not be their biggest problem at the moment.

It suddenly occurred to Zach that not all of the blood on her was her own.

"Zach?" Liz's voice was quiet now, but it snapped Zach back to reality. "We're sending help. It's okay. Is she- is she…?" Liz's voice cracked.

Zach's own heart was breaking. _Zachary Goode _was crying.

He clutched tightly to Cammie's hand, until his own knuckles were white.

"Wake up, Cammie. Everything's okay. You survived all that. You can make it through this," he almost pleaded. "Don't give up- please. I believe in you."

_Do you have wounds? Do you have scars?_

_Are you wandering in the darkness?_

_Do you have wounds? Do you have scars?_

She started breathing.

"She's breathing!" Zach yelled into his comms, hope flickering in him again.

And, for the first time in maybe years, Cammie smiled. A genuine smile, albeit a weak one, but it was real. She actually looked content, and peaceful.

Maybe everything would be okay again.

It didn't really matter that Cammie's body was scarred, wounded and burnt so terribly there was hardly an unmarked spot of flesh on her.

She was still perfect to him.

_You're still beautiful to me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? This was very angsty, but I always thought that living in the spy world would be something like this, and Cammie would be bound to break down one day. Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
